Wammy House Life
by CapnBrie
Summary: Random drabbles that are too short to be on their own. Variety of characters, not all are from Wammy House, but yep. T for swearing.
1. Matt's Journal

**A/N: So, I know I should be working on my other fanfic, but uh... It's raining and this came to mind xD**

* * *

**Matt's Journal**

**September 18**

Let me start by stating that everyone here, at Wammy's orphanage, if fucking insane. And I don't mean 'insane' as in the kind that describes someone who is acting a tad off. I mean asylum insane, the type that starts to make you feel like you're insane, even though you're not. That probably doesn't make any sense to you non-geniuses out there, but it makes perfect sense to me – the only _sane_ one in this mental hospital. The insanity is the reason why I skip most classes. I can't deal with it, but hey I'm still third, so who the hell cares? Most certainly not me.

So, the reason why I'm sitting out here, in the pouring rain, writing in this damn notebook? Because a certain blonde with anger issues is tearing up _our_ room because ranks came out. Don't worry, my games are safely hidden from that lunatic. Thank Princess Peach or who ever for that. Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid. I'm am fucking smart, the smartest one here for that matter, I'm just too lazy. I love my games more than anything. And that means you too Mello. I love my games more than you. If you _are_ reading this, Mello, I suggest you stop or I will actually attend classes and rank number one next month. So stop. I said stop!

God, maybe I am insane. Mello has enough insanity for the entire population of England. No, I am not exaggerating. And Mello STOP FUCKING READING RIGHT NOW! I don't want you in my head.

You know, the rain is relaxing. I love the sound of it spilling onto the earth and the fresh scent it gives off. This is my only solace. Like fucking Link going into a fairy fountain. Yeah. No one can find me either. It's just me, the rain, this sodden notebook and my goggles that are now fogging up. I hate everything. Really, I do. Except the rain and my games, I couldn't hate those two things. And Mello, if you're still reading; STOP IT. And yes, I even hate you. So the fuck what if I snuggle with you at night? It's because it's fucking COLD IN OUR ROOM BECAUSE ROGER IS A BASTARD. And Roger, if you're reading this, uh, yeah. Go fuck yourself. Go ahead, punish me, see if I care.

Yeah, totally going insane here. Eh, whatever. Being Mello's friend (I still have no idea why I agreed to that), insures death before age twenty. I accept it, so what? Not like I had much of a life anyway, but what can I say, I love my games. They're my addiction. That and the cigarettes that I DON'T smoke. Hear that Mello and Roger?! I DON'T SMOKE!

Okay, I think Mello is done raging up a storm in there and I'm going to get sick if I don't go in soon. Goodbye lovely rain and creeps who are reading this. Seriously, haven't you heard of privacy? Whatever, going in now, I can hardly see through these misty things anymore.

**September 19**

Aw, look Matty has a diary. You're such a girl, Matt. And really? FUCKING REALLY?! Everyone is insane? I, for one, am not insane, Matt. You are insane with your silly video games and virtual reality. And YOU are NOT a genius, Matt. Sorry to break it to you, but you aren't. Plain and simple. The only reason you're third is you ask me for the answers to three quarters of the answers on our tests. You're retarded, sorry, but it's the truth. You skip classes because you can't wake up in time!

I was not tear our room up, thank you very much, I was looking for something and I found it. Maybe it was your precious video games, you'll never know. And you told me YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THEM SO DON'T DENY IT! That snuggling? You crawl into bed with me in the dead heat of fucking summer, so don't give me that shit. We watch movies together and kiss and hug and all sorts of shit, stop lying to yourself.

Yes, Matthew, you are insane.

MATT I FOUND YOUR DAMN CIGARETTES! AND I FLUSHED THEM DOWN THE TOILET. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BUYING MORE!

I WAS NOT RAGING, I WAS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING, I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT. I HOPE YOU GET SICK YOU INSANE GAMER! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE GONNA DIE! Now if you'll excuse me I have a certain red head to murder.


	2. Dr Nate River

**A/N: AU. Probably going to upload a bunch of these tonight because well, I need to get my mind off stuff.**

* * *

**Dr. Nate River**

So here I was, stuck in this damn psycho office with stupid fucking Matt because of stupid fucking L who decided that we needed someone else to help us with our "problems". I don't have problems, it's Matt. All Matt. Okay, so maybe, just maybe, I had broken all his "precious" game systems. He could buy more, not like they were irreplaceable or anything. Matt was sitting beside me, by the way. He was sitting slouched in his chair, arms crossed and a dark expression spread across his face. Some albino freak was sitting on the other side of the desk, looking at the pair of us with his empty coal eyes. "What brings the both of you here today?" God, even his voice was void of all emotion.

I glared at him, "You're the doctor, you should know, idiot. Are you sure you got your degree?"

"I presume you are Mello." He drawled out, "L told me you have a temper and I can assure you that is why the both of you are having relationship issues." I said nothing and Matt grunted in response. "Let's begin. Matt, why are you upset with Mello?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Matt sit up straighter. "He busted all of my fucking video games!"

I rolled my eyes and Dr. Nate River continued in his awful voice, "There's a start. I am seventy-six percent sure I can help your relationship."

I scoffed. "_You_ help _us_? Right. How is a guy – or girl, I don't fucking know what you are – who has never been laid going to help a relationship issue?"

"I am a psychologist. I understand the human brain functions and feelings."

I stood up quickly, causing the heavy chair to flip over with a loud _thud_. "You know what you albino rat?!" I hollered at him, "YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED!" I heard Matt chuckle lowly. I cast a glance toward him and smiled. "C'mon Matty, we don't need this idiot."

He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. "You're right, babe, we don't. We've got this on our own." Matt turned to the "doctor" and gave him the finger.

I took my boyfriend's hand and we walked out of the room. "By the way, I'm not paying for this!" I called over my shoulder and looked into Matt's goggle covered eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you some more systems."

He kissed me lightly, "I love you marsh-Mello."

I laughed at his stupid nickname for me, "Love you too, Matty-kins."


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Still should be working on my other story.. . *cough* PROCRASTINATION! Anyway, I think those song fics are pretty cool and I wanted to make one soo voila (with the little accent mark on the 'i' of course). Song: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Anyway, this is from Matt's point of view.**

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

Your smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even though I didn't see it very often. Your entire face would light up like sunshine and a happiness I'd never met hit my core. Now when I think of it, your smile, I can't help but let the sobs wrack through me. I'll never get that back, I'll never be able to see that sweet perfection again. You're too far gone, too hurt and broken. Too busy trying to prove yourself to the world.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul and I know_

_I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

The world is a cold, cruel place and takes everything that you love away from you and leaves you broken and empty. I know this from experience. It took you away from me, and it has destroyed me. We're together again and I know that it's supposed to be this way; I knew this since we were children. I would follow you all around the orphanage and demanded that Roger let us share a room. You treated me different from other kids. You never picked on me and you protected me from everything that could possibly bring me any harm.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I will stand up with you forever_

However, just because you protected me, didn't mean I didn't protect you. Anytime someone badmouthed you, I would tell them otherwise and hurt them. Because no one says anything about the one I love. I won't let anyone put you down for the rest of my life.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I stayed with you through your darkest times. All those times you tried to kill yourself because you "weren't good enough". But you were always good enough to me. If I could have saved you, I would have. I would die for you in a heart beat. I would die so you could stop feeling like this.

_It's okay, it's okay. It's okay._

That's what I keep telling myself, but I don't think I'll ever believe that it is. It's not okay that you think you have to prove yourself to everyone. It's not okay for you to feel like this.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

Everything is changing so quickly. The world we knew is so different than it used to be. I don't want it to change, I want it to be like it was when we were happy and free. When you were happier.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

If only you would let me show you that I can make you happy. Time is going too fast and I just want to help you out of this mess. The one L created, the one Near is blamed for.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

So, if this kills me, that's okay because I know you'll be safe. I'll keep you safe even when I'm dead. If I'm a ghost, I'll watch over you and follow you wherever. If I get sent to hell, I'll still watch over you. If I'm an angel, I'll protect you and keep you safe from all the hellish things out there. I don't believe in it, but I'll still be there.

_'cause you're my,_

_You're my,_

_My, my true love,_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

I love you. I'll say it again. I love you, I love you, I. Love. You. You are my everything and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are the only one I have ever had feelings this strong for. Why? It doesn't matter. Love doesn't need a reason. Love just is. I love you. Don't forget it.

_'cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay_

I will always be here for you. I know I'm not the greatest of help sometimes, but I will always listen to you. I will always let you know how much I care, even if you turn away and reject me. Stay here in my arms, I don't want you to leave. Not again. Let's just sit here for awhile, like this in complete silence.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

I will do anything for you, even if it's just for your own gain. I would personally destroy all my games if you wanted me to. I would kill anyone if you asked. Why? I want you happy. Use me for anything, hurt me all you want, just be happy again. Please. I'll be okay, so long as you're happy.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kidnapping Takada is a dumb idea. I never told you that because it's what you want, so I'll help. If you end up in jail, I'll be beside you. If I die, that's okay, it was for you anyway. We'll prove them wrong, I know it. Everything will be okay. I hope you find this.

So, Mello, let's go kidnap ourselves a news anchor.


	4. A and B

**A and B**

Beyond smirked as he ran his strawberry jam coated fingertips down the off-white wall. He tilted his head to the side causing his messy, slightly greasy, black hair to slip into his line of vision. The door to his room opened slowly, revealing a sandy blond teenager walking in. "B?" he asked as he closed the door behind himself. "What on Earth are you doing? Roger will be upset with you." Amusement glimmered in his otherwise calm tone.

Beyond turned his ruby eyes onto his roommate's face, examining him as his bony, jam covered finger was still sliding down the wall, leaving pale red stains. "I haven't the slightest idea, A." Beyond's voice was no louder than a whisper.

A rolled his eyes as he draped his coat over the back of a wooden chair. He knelt beside his only companion, "You're not on about this strawberry jam stuff again, are you, B?" Beyond blinked and scooped a handful of jam from a jar, offering it to A. A dipped his finger into the sticky red jam, then studied it as if he knew what B found so interesting about it. He rubbed it between his index finger and thumb as Beyond watched him in awe. "Huh." A stated.

"Aren't you going to eat it, A?" B asked, eyes wide with curiousty.

A shook his head, "No, B." He put his finger in front of Beyond's mouth. Beyond licked it from his friend's finger, then leaned back, satisfied. "Tell me something." A said.

"Depends." Beyond replied.

"B." A's voice was threatening. Beyond nodded and A continued. "What are you planning?"

"I can't tell you that." B said as he rose to his feet and shook his head, studying the wall further. "I made a mess." He mused.

"Don't do anything stupid." A warned. "I don't need you dead."

B smirked, his eyes shifting to the numbers floating above A's head. "That would be a shame, A.." He murmured, returning his gaze to the blond's face, looking into his green eyes. "If one of us were to die anytime soon.."

A laughed, "But that's not going to happen! Don't worry about me dying anytime soon, B." He threw his arm around the ebony haired teen. "We've got a lot of life left in us!"

"Mm," B hummed, taking another glance above A's head and frowning. "We'll see about that, A."


	5. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

I remember the day I met Matt. It was a cold, rainy day at Wammy's and the day after my sixth birthday. The orphanage was quiet, the air filled with sleep, but Near and I were sitting on the playroom's floor, playing with toy cars and robots. Yes, we had been friends at some point. At the time, he was only four years old, not really a threat to me and with me being six, I didn't really care about rankings. The older kids like A and B had been permitted to leave to town, leaving the younger ones bored. Most of them were in their rooms, sleeping or reading or in the art room with Ms. Sarah. Near and I had been the only ones in the playroom. We didn't really talk, just laid on the floor playing with our toys together yet separately. I heard the door open and I thought it to be Linda, so I growled at her, "Go away Linda, we're busy."

"What?" Replied someone in a voice that wasn't Linda's. I glanced over and saw a dumb looking brown haired boy with orange goggles that were obviously too big for his face. "Who's Linda?"

"Where did you come from, idiot?"

"Hey, I am not stupid. If I was, I wouldn't be here." He laughed a little, "I'm from Mars."

I tried not to laugh. "Nobody can live on Mars, stupid."

He bit back a smile, "I know. I just got here. I'm Matt, I guess. Well, that's what the vulture man told me."

Matt, that was different, most kids got strange names when they came here, except Linda, but she didn't count. Kids here had names like Arcane, Beyond, Dark, Essence, Iridescent and Mello and Near of course. But Matt was so ordinary. I laughed, "Vulture man?"

"Er, Roger? I think, I don't know, he looks like a vulture." Matt shrugged with a smile.

I had been glad he thought the same about Roger, "I'm Mello, that's Near."

"Why does everyone have weird names?" He asked. I hadn't answered and went back to playing with Near. Matt followed me around for the next few weeks, then dragged me to the vulture's office. He burst in without knocking, turns out, he, Watari and L had been in a meeting, but Matt ignored this fact. "I want Mello as my roommate!" He demanded. I glared at him.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Roger asked.

Matt shook his head. "No! Mello is my best friend, I want to share his room!"

L had studied us, "How odd, Mello has received a friend."

Roger pinched the bridge of his nose, "Very well, bring your stuff to his room and leave us be."

"Yes!" Matt cheered and pulled me out of the office and back to our room.

Thirteen years later, we were sharing a shitty, one bedroom apartment in LA. Yeah, we could be in a better house with the money from Matt's hacking, but we liked it here. Even with the endless emergency vehicle sirens, the possibility of being murdered when you stepped outside, but hey it living like this was fun. You never knew what was going to happen next. I glanced over at Matt whose eyes were glued to the television screen with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Hey Matt."

"Mn?" He asked, obviously not paying attention.

"I love you." I smiled. That was the only time I said it to him. He never knew my feelings for him and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Sure," he mumbled, not having any clue what the hell I was saying. A moment later, his character got shot and died. "No!" He yelled at the TV, "Dammit! God, what a fucking cheater!" Matt chucked the controller to the floor with brute force. I was surprised it didn't break. He bent down and picked it back up, cradling it to his chest, "No, baby. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I couldn't help but laugh, the only time Matt showed so much passion was during his video game sessions and it was a sight to see. The guard he let down while playing was the only reason why I let him sit on his ass all day. Matt whirled around to face me, anger and sorrow played on his face, "Did you see what that guy did to me?!" He cried and launched himself into my arms.

"Yes, Matt, I did." I soothed, trying to hold back my laughter and hugged him. No, _this_ was the reason why I let him play, so I could hold him when he got upset.

"I love you, Mello." He sighed and I was glad he wasn't looking at me because I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. He pulled back and laughed, "So what were you saying earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some pizza."

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'm getting kind of hungry anyway. Let me go get my gun." He sauntered off to the bedroom we shared, leaving me to shut the TV off. Same old friendship, different place and time, but still the same. We had each others' backs no matter what. And honestly, times like this made it okay for us to be only that; best friends.


	6. FaceBook

**A/N: Ah, the overused facebook theme. Jusy had to. Sorry xD**

* * *

**FaceBook**

**Mail Jeevas**

Off to get Mello some chocolate! :D

#Mellosbitch!

_Beyond Birthday and Mello like this_

_Two hours ago._

**Beyond Birthday**

Anyone else feel like setting themselves on fire?

_5 comments_

_Two hours ago._

**Mail Jeevas**

What? O_O

#confused

_Mello and A like this_

_About an hour ago._

**A**

(sigh) B, please stop this.

_About an hour ago._

**Beyond Birthday**

Stop what, dearest?

_55 minutes ago._

**Mail Jeevas**

A! What is your real name?

#Needstoknow!

_Light Yagami, Misa Amane and 1,006 others like this._

_54 minutes ago._

**Mail Jeevas**

Wtf? Who are these people?

#stalked

_50 minutes ago._

**Mello → Mail Jeevas**

What the hell, Matt? You left two hours ago! WHERE ARE YOU?!

And change your name!

_25 comments._

_48 minutes ago._

**Mail Jeevas**

Huh? Oh, uh.. Traffic is really bad and there was a huge line..

What's wrong with my name?

#yeah..

_46 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Oh, okay.

_46 minutes ago._

**Mello**

WAIT! YOU WALKED TO THE STORE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

_Beyond Birthday likes this._

_46 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Changed my name, bby. 3

#ilymello #donthate

_46 minutes ago._

**Beyond Birthday**

Ooohh. Looks like someone is in trouble. (wink)

_45 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Damn STRAIGHT he's in trouble. Get your ass back home, Matthew Jeevas!

_Light Yagami likes this._

_44 minutes ago._

**Matt**

C'mon. I'm at the Apple store, I'll be home soon.

_#computers_

_Ryuk likes this._

_44 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Matt!

_44 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Fine. -_-

#whipped

_10 people like this._

_43 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Wtf? You're not Asian, Matt.

_Light Yagami and Sayu like this._

_42 minutes ago._

**Matt**

What? That wasn't an Asian face? Obviously you're not either, you're too dumb.

#mellosretarded

_Near likes this._

_41 minutes ago._

**Mello**

You're so racist.

AND DAMN YOU YOU STUPID RAT! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND'S FACEBOOK!

_Matt and Halle Linder like this._

_41 minutes ago._

**Matt**

I'M racist? Okay, Mels.

#notracist

_Near likes this._

_40 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Why the hell do you keep doing that?

_40 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Doing what?

#YOLO

_Teru Mikami likes this._

_38 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Those stupid '#' things. They're annoying.

_38 minutes ago._

**Matt**

No! Only cool kids use hashtags!

#melloslame #swag

_37 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Why do I let you live in my house?

_36 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Because you like taking it up the ass.

#noshame

_Beyond Birthday, L and 245 others like this._

_33 minutes ago._

**Mello**

STOP

_33 minutes ago._

**Matt**

#noway

_32 minutes ago._

**Mello**

MATT!

_32 minutes ago._

**Matt**

#mello

_32 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Stop it. Now!

_31 minutes ago._

**Matt**

#stopwhatbby

_25 minutes ago._

**Mello **has gone from 'in a relationship' to 'single'

_Halle Linder and Rod Ross like this._

_8 comments._

_25 minutes ago._

**Matt**

No bby! I'm sorry! I'll stop!

_24 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Wtf. Why did Rod like this?

_23 minutes ago._

**Matt**

FORGIVES MEH MELLO!

_23 minutes ago._

**Ryuk**

Hyuk hyuk. Humans are so interesting.

_Beyond Birthday and Sidoh like this._

_22 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Who the hell are you?

_Ryuk and Light Yagami like this._

_22 minutes ago_

**Matt**

Pls, Mello? I love you /3

#foreveralone

_Beyond Birthday and L like this._

_21 minutes ago._

**Mello**

Stop with the hashtags!

_Everyone likes this._

_21 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Okay, BBY! 33

_21 minutes ago._

**Mello **is now in a relationship with **Matt**

_Matt, Near and 5 others like this._

_3 comments._

_20 minutes ago._

**Matt**

I LOVE YOU BBY!

_19 minutes ago._

**Rod Ross**

(dislike) :^(

_17 minutes ago._

**Matt**

BACK OFF BITCH! MELLO IS MINE!

_Mello likes this._

_17 minutes ago._

**Matt → Mello**

I love you bby! 3

_Mello likes this._

_7 comments._

_14 minutes ago._

**Mello**

I love you too.

_Matt likes this._

_14 minutes ago._

**Matt**

Does this mean sexy time? ;)

_A likes this._

_13 minutes ago._

**Mello**

No, Matt.

What the hell, A?

_12 minutes ago._

**A**

What?

_11 minutes ago._

**A**

Well what did I say?

_9 minutes ago._

**A**

Hello?

_3 minutes ago._

**A**

Assholes.

_Moments ago._


	7. Day 1: Holding Hands

**30 Day OTP Challenge Day 1: Holding Hands**

Matt and Mello sat in the movie theater, watching some stupid "horror" movie. The movie was actually a low quality slasher, with very unrealistic blood. Matt reached over to the popcorn bowl resting on Mello's lap and took a handful of the greasy, overpriced food. But instead of popping it into his mouth, he smirked and launched the popcorn into the back of a man's head several rows in front of him. Mello glanced over at his friend with a questioning look, Matt smiled back. "What are you doing, idiot?" Mello hissed.

"Hm? Nothing, just enjoying the movie." He shrugged.

"Well, stop throwing stuff."

"I'm not!" Matt insisted, a little too loudly. A thick woman in front of them turned around and shushed them. Matt rolled his eyes and mimicked her face, causing Mello to burst out laughing. The woman turned spun around to tell them to stop, but was met with an entire container full of popcorn being dumped on her head. Matt stifled a laugh and loudly whispered, "Come on!" to his companion. The duo sprinted down the steps and from the theater, laughing like maniacs. The found themselves in a park, trying to catch their breath through fits of guffawing. "I can't believe you did that, you idiot." the blond chuckled.

Matt smirked, laying back on the grass, "She was asking for it."

"Let's get back, I'm tired."

"Alright, help me up." Matt said, holding out his hands for Mello who helped him to his feet. Once standing, he let go of one of Mello's hands, but kept the other held tightly as they walked throught the cool night's air. "Nice night, huh?"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Don't try to distract me from the fact that you're still holding my hand."

Matt looked at his best friend innocently and squeezed his hand, "I have no idea what you are talking about, love."

"You're such an idiot." Mello scoffed, but intertwined his fingers with the gamer's.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you love me."

"Okay, Matt."

* * *

**A/N: So, for the next 30 (29 now?) days I will be doing the 30 day writing challenge! Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**30 Day OTP Challenge Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

I laid on the couch, trying to concentrate on my video game, but not being able to due to the extreme exhaustion I felt. Maybe Mello was right, maybe I shouldn't stay up all night. I tried the rub the sleep from my eyes so I could focus on the tiny screen, but it didn't work. With a sigh, I saved my game and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. However, I was distracted by a certain topless blonde sitting on the kitchen counter, nibbling on a bar of chocolate. Why the hell was he awake? I glanced at the clock **4:54**. Mello was never out of bed before seven. "Why are you up?" I asked, my voice full of sleep.

He gave me a halfhearted glare, "I could as you the same."

"You know why I'm awake. Tell me why you are."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Couldn't sleep."

I wondered if that slasher movie from last night had scared him. "Oh," I said casually, reaching around him to grab a glass from the cupboard. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind."

Turning on the tap, I waited for the water to run cold, "Like what?" I asked, trying not to seem like I was dying to know.

"Just stuff." He said, snapping off another piece of chocolate.

I shrugged, "I don't really care anyway." The best way to get Mello to tell you something is if you act like you don't give a damn about his thoughts.

"You're an ass, so I'll tell you anyway since it's so excruciating for you to listen to me for once," I earned a glare from him as I waited for him to continue. "You are on my mind."

I nearly chocked on the water I had sipped, "What?" I sputtered.

"You, idiot, are on my mind." His tone was sarcastic. "Why the hell did you hold my hand last night?" He demanded.

"We hold hands all the time." Now I was confused. Maybe he thought I was in love with him? Dammit! How did he find out?

"Not like _that_, not _in public._"

"There was no one around, I don't see what the big deal is."

He rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter, "Whatever Matt."

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked as he turned out of the kitchen.

"Bed." his voice was monotonous. _Great, now he's mad._ I gulped down my glass of water and hurried into the only bedroom in the whole apartment. I crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around him. "What the hell?" He growled.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad." I whispered.

"I'm not mad." But his tone betrayed him.

"Yes you are. Listen, if you're mad about me holding your hand in public, just tell me and I won't do it anymore."

"I'm not mad about _that_."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Forget it." He yawned and tried to roll away from me, but I kept him in my tight grasp.

"Mello." I murmured.

"Just let me sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Let go of me." Mello growled.

I smiled, "I will never let you go." And it was true, I loved Mello and I would never stop, even if he didn't feel the same.

"I hate you." He growled, but snuggled into me and I could feel his body relax.

"I love you too." And almost instantly, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of just continuing from the last chapter, soo yeah.**


	9. Day 3: GamingWatching A Movie

**30 Day OTP Challenge Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie**

"What the hell are you doing Matt?" Mello growled, walking into the living room.

"Mn?" Matt grunted.

"You wake up and fucking go play video games! God, get off your ass!" Mello shouted, prying the hand held console from his friend's hands.

"Hey!" The gamer exclaimed, "Give it back asshole! I'm going to die!"

"Damn right you are!" The passionate blond growled. "Come on!"

"Go where?!" Matt demanded, clearly pissed about his game being taken away from him.

"To get your lazy ass off the damn couch!"

"No!"

"I bet you can't beat me!" Mello yelled.

"What do I win if I can?" Matt asked, knowing that he could beat Mello at any game under the sun.

"Anything you want."

The gamer's lips twitched upwards. "Anything?" He asked slyly, raking his eyes over his best friend's body and casually turning the television on. "Hm, alright. One race on Mario Kart, if you win, I'll stop playing games for a month. If I win, well, I'll tell you."

One race later, Mello was cussing and throwing things around the tiny apartment while Matt smoked a victory cigarette. _Ah, this will be fun._

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to do yesterday's! Sorry!**


	10. Day 4: On A Date

**30 Day OTP Challenge Day 4: On a Date**

"Oh Mello!" I heard Matt sing from the living room. I can't believe I had challenged him to a video game match. Fuck my life. "Hurry up or I'll throw out all your chocolate."

I tried to open the bedroom door as fast I could, but my sweat slicked hands kept slipping. Finally, I wrenched the door open and hauled my ass into the living room, "You wouldn't dare!" I gasped.

"I wouldn't?" He tested. "Come on, love. Dinner on the roof is waiting." My heart quickened at the use of the pet name and he took my sweating hand in his. "Aw, is someone nervous?" He teased.

"I hate you. So much."

"No you don't. If you did, I would be dead." He smiled cheekily. He did have a point. My gamer and secret object of my undying love dragged me to the rooftop of our building as I complained about everything, blaming it all on him. "Babe, you can leave if you want, but you'd break my heart."

I rolled my eyes and looked to the sky, "Whatever. Let's just get on with this."

* * *

**A/N: Reeaaalllllyyyy short. Because it's 3am and I need to sleep! I'll make up for it tomorrow. Goodnight/morning everyone!**


End file.
